supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hillsborough-Doggerel Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credits Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo visits the Big Apple." Mel: "Wendy, you get your butt to the Naughty Pit...ON THE DOUBLE!" Announcer: "And meets a blended family who has a set of 3-year-old octuplets." Mel: "Ainsley, Bryce, John, Nicholas, Orla, Sean, Teddy, and Wendy! All of you! Go and sit in the Naughty Pits!" Announcers: "...plus 4 more kids.." is pointing her finger at the kitchen Kadee: "Mommy, they're eating cookies after you told them not to!" is coloring a picture is playing jump rope outside is reading a book Announcer: "and a granddaughter..." is playing with her daughter Kristin Submission Reel Jo: "Here I am in New York City, ready to help another family. Let's take a look shall we?" ???: "Hi, I'm Mel Hillsborough." ???: "And I'm Baptiste Doggerel AKA 'King Kong Daddy'." Mel: "My husband Baptiste, is a full-time professional wrestler, and while he's gone, I have to deal with my children all by myself." Observation Begins [Orla, Wendy, Ainsley, Bryce, Kadee, Brett, John, Sean, Teddy, and Nicholas are watching Dora the Explorer on TV] is helping Mel with chores Jo: "Baptiste, why did you name yourself 'King Kong Daddy'?" Baptiste:"That is my nickname for my wrestling hobby." Observation Continues Wendy, Orla, Bryce, John, Sean, Teddy, and Nicholas run out into the street Mel: "You guys need to come back this instant!" Nicolas: "No!" Orla: "Go kill yourself!" Jo: "But the octoplets continued to run into the street and they went into the park without permission or supervision." Mel: "I am not playing games with you!" Family Meeting House Rules Naughty Pit Jo: "In the playroom, the octuplets are playing with Kadee and Brett. Then suddenly, they bombard the two with big balls." octuplets toss several big balls at Kadee and Brett Brett: "Ouch!" Kadee: "Oh no!" Mel: "Gosh. What happened? What are the balls doing on the floor?" Brett: "They threw them at us." Mel: "Ainsley, Bryce, John, Nicholas, Orla, Sean, Teddy, and Wendy! All of you! Go and sit in the Naughty Pits!" John and Teddy: "No!" Mel: "Then I'll have to carry you kids to your Naughty Pits!" [Mel carries each octuplet to their particular Naughty Pit and confiscates their Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues toys] Mel: "You all have been placed in the Naughty Pits because you threw balls at your older siblings. Now you stay there until I come and get you. In addition to that, your Dora the Explorer toys and Blue's Clues toys are all in toy jail." Wendy: "I HATE YOU MUMMY!!!!!! I HOPE YOU DIE!!!!!!" ignores Wendy's awful comment and walks away to start the timer in the kitchen Time Elapsed: 0:23 to 0:26 leaves the Naughty Pit and slashes one of Baptiste's wrestling awards with a knife Mel: "Wendy, no! That is a no-no! Just wait until your father gets home! You do not break his wrestling awards!" Wendy: "YOU ARE NOT GETTING ME BACK INTO THE NAUGHTY PIT, YOU HORRIBLE MOMMY!" deposits Wendy back into the Naughty Pit and confiscates Wendy's Raggedy Ann doll Time Elapsed: 1:03 to 1:06 crawls out of the Naughty Pit bombards Mel with balls Mel: "Wendy, you will get your butt in the Naughty Pit....ON THE DOUBLE!" carries Wendy back to the Naughty Pit and deposits two bean bags confiscates Wendy's Powerpuff Girls Bubbles doll and deposits it in the toy time-out box Time Elapsed: 1:44 to 1:47 moves her Naughty Pit and hides it finds the Naughty Pit pees in her Naughty Pit Mel: "Oh, my god. Wendy, no! That is a no-no too! You do not go pee-pee anywhere but the loo, especially in the Naughty Pit." Mel: "Wendy peed in the Naughty Pit like a dog. That was absolutely disgusting when I found her doing it." Time Elapsed: 3:09 to 3:12 Mel: "Ainsley, Bryce, John, Nicholas, Orla, Sean, and Teddy. Apologize to me then leave." Ainsley, Bryce, Nicholas, and Sean: "Sorry." John, Orla, Teddy, and Wendy: (screeching) "NO! WE STILL DON'T WANT TO SAY SORRRRRRRYYYY!" Mel: "So, John, Orla, Wendy, and Teddy, you can stay there for another 3 minutes. As for you, Ainsley, Bryce, Nicholas, and Sean, you each can give me a hug." Time Elapsed: 4:52 to 4:56 Wendy: "I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE!" Mel: "Then you can stay there for an extra 3 minutes!" Wendy: "WHATEVER!" Time Elapsed: 6:16 to 6:19 Mel: "John, Teddy, and Orla, apologize to me." John and Teddy: "Sorry, mummy." Wendy and Orla: "NO!" Mel: "Then Orla and Wendy, you girls can stay there for another 3 minutes for each of you! As for the rest of you that are named the names I mentioned, you can come out." Teddy: "What does mentioned mean, mommy?" Mel: "It means you said the following word." and Teddy hug Mel Jo: "Orla carried on for 30 minutes." Jo: "Orla, you were placed here because you bombarded Brett and Kadee with balls." Orla: "Sorry..." Jo: "The next half-hour, Dad came home." Mel: "Wendy broke one of your wrestling awards." Baptiste: "Wendy, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Jo: "She is in timeout at the Naughty Pit. She stays there for 3 minutes. She lost her Raggedy Ann doll for breaking one of your wrestling awards." Jo: "The ways Wendy apologized were all wrong." Time Elapsed: 1:29:15 to 1:29:19 Wendy: "NO! I WILL NEVER APOLOGIZE UNTIL I FEEL LIKE IT!" Time Elapsed: 1:41:55 to 1:41:59 Wendy: "SORRY!" Baptiste: "Wendy, that's too loud. Say it like you mean it." Time Elapsed: 2:16:09 to 2:16:13 Wendy: (sarcastically) "I'm really, really, really sorry!" Mel: "I want an apology that's done right. Say it like you mean it." Wendy: (screeching) "I ALREADY GAVE YOU ONE!" Jo: "Wendy's act was epic. She carried on for more 3 hours and a half." Baptiste: "And six-and-a-half minutes." Time Elapsed: 3:36:34 to 3:36:38 Mel: "Say you're sorry to me, Wendy!" Wendy: "NO! I DON'T WANT TO SAY SORRY!" Mel: "I am asking for an apology from you, Wendy." Wendy: "Sorry..." Mel: "Thank you. Give mommy a hug." King Kong Daddy's Wrestling Match Jo: "That night, the family went to Baptiste's wrestling match." Referee: "In this corner, weighing in about 350 lbs, the world champion, King Kong Daddy!" crowd roars and cheers for Baptiste AKA King Kong Daddy Wendy: "There's my daddy up there." Kristin's Birthday Party Jo: "The next day, Mel and Baptiste had a birthday party for their granddaughter, Kristin, who turned 4 that day. Their daughter Kristin invited all of her daughter's friends from ballet class and preschool to the party held at the Build-A-Bear Workshop." Baptiste,Kristin and her friends are at Build-A-Bear Workshop Mel: "Who's up for some fun here?" 4-year-old Kristin and her friends: "Me!" Mel: "All right, then let's have fun!" A Tip from Supernanny White Sheets Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties